sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
List of environmental issues
This is an alphabetical list of environmental issues, harmful aspects of human activity on the biophysical environment. As such, they relate to the anthropogenic effects on the natural environment, which are loosely divided into causes, effects and mitigation, noting that effects are interconnected and can cause new effects. Issues * Human overpopulation — Biocapacity • Carrying capacity • Exploitation • Industrialisation • I = PAT • Land degradation • Land reclamation • Optimum population • Overshoot (population) • Population density • Population dynamics • Population growth • Projections of population growth • Total fertility rate • Urbanization • Waste • Water conflict • Water scarcity • Overdrafting * Hydrology — Environmental impacts of reservoirs • Tile drainage • Hydrology (agriculture) • Flooding• Landslide • * Intensive farming — Environmental effects of meat production •Intensive animal farming • Intensive crop farming• Irrigation • Monoculture • Nutrient pollution • Overgrazing • Pesticide drift • Plasticulture • Slash and burn • Tile drainage * Land use — Built environment • Desertification • Habitat fragmentation • Habitat destruction • Land degradation — Land pollution • Lawn-environmental concerns • Urban heat island • Urban sprawl * Nanotechnology — Implications of nanotechnology * Nuclear issues ' — Nuclear fallout • Nuclear meltdown • Nuclear power • Nuclear weapons • Nuclear and radiation accidents • Nuclear safety • High-level radioactive waste management • Effects * 'Climate change — Global warming • Global dimming • Fossil fuels • Sea level rise • Greenhouse gas • Ocean acidification • Shutdown of thermohaline circulation • Environmental impact of the coal industry • Urban Heat Islands • Flooding * Environmental degradation — Habitat destruction • Invasive species * Environmental health — Air quality • Asthma • Birth defect • Developmental disability • endocrine disruptors • Environmental impact of the coal industry •Environmental impact of nanotechnology • Electromagnetic fields • Electromagnetic radiation and health • Indoor air quality • Lead poisoning • Leukemia •Nanotoxicology •Nature deficit disorder •One Health • Sick Building Syndrome • Environmental impact of hydraulic fracturing * Environmental issues with energy — Environmental impact of the coal industry • Environmental impact of the energy industry • Environmental impact of hydraulic fracturing • * Environmental issues with war - Agent Orange • Depleted Uranium• Military Superfund site (Category only)•Scorched earth • War and environmental law • Unexploded ordnance * Overpopulation — Burial • Overpopulation in companion animals • Tragedy of the commons • Gender Imbalance in Developing Countries • Sub-replacement fertility levels in developed countries• * Genetic engineering — Genetic pollution • Genetically modified food controversies * Pollution — Nonpoint source pollution • Point source pollution • ::Air pollution — Environmental impact of the coal industry • Environmental impact of hydraulic fracturing • Indoor air quality • Smog • Tropospheric ozone • Volatile organic compound Atmospheric particulate matter CFC • Biological effects of UV exposure ::Light pollution • Visual pollution • :: Noise pollution • ::Soil pollution — Alkali soil •Brownfield • Residual Sodium Carbonate Index • Soil conservation • Soil erosion • Soil contamination • Soil salination • Superfund• Superfund sites :: Space debris • Interplanetary contamination * Ozone depletion ::Water pollution — Acid rain •Agricultural runoff •Algal bloom • Environmental impact of the coal industry • Environmental impact of hydraulic fracturing• Eutrophication • Fish kill •Groundwater contamination• Groundwater recharge • Marine debris • Marine pollution • Mercury in fish • Microplastics • Nutrient pollution • Ocean acidification • Ocean dumping • ocean pollution •Oil spills• Soda lake •Ship pollution • Thermal pollution • Urban runoff • Wastewater * Resource depletion — Exploitation of natural resources • Overdrafting (groundwater) •Overexploitation ::Consumerism — Consumer capitalism • Planned obsolescence • Over-consumption ::Fishing — Blast fishing • Bottom trawling • Cyanide fishing • Ghost nets • Illegal, unreported and unregulated fishing • Overfishing • Shark finning • Whaling ::Logging — Clearcutting • Deforestation • Illegal logging ::Mining — Acid mine drainage • Environmental impact of hydraulic fracturing • Mountaintop removal mining • Slurry impoundments :: (depletion) — Anoxic waters • Aral Sea • California Water Wars • Dead Sea • Lake Chad • Water scarcity * Toxicants — Agent Orange • Asbestos • Beryllium • Bioaccumulation • Biomagnification • Chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) • Cyanide • DDT • Endocrine disruptors • Explosives • Environmental impact of the coal industry • Herbicides • Hydrocarbons • Perchlorate • Pesticides • PBDE • Persistent organic pollutant • PBBs • PBDEs • Toxic heavy metals • PCB • Dioxin • Polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons • Radioactive contamination • Volatile organic compounds * Waste — Electronic waste • Great Pacific Garbage Patch • Illegal dumping • Incineration • Litter • Waste disposal incidents • Marine debris • Medical waste • Landfill • Leachate • Toxic waste • Environmental impact of the coal industry • Exporting of hazardous waste Mitigation * Conservation :: Ecosystems — Anoxic waters • Biodiversity • Biosecurity • Coral bleaching • Edge effect • Habitat destruction • Habitat fragmentation • In-situ leach :: Fishing — Blast fishing • Bottom trawling • By-catch • Cetacean bycatch • Gillnetting • Illegal, unreported and unregulated fishing • Environmental effects of fishing • Marine pollution• Overfishing • Whaling :: Forests — Clearcutting • Deforestation • Illegal logging :: Natural resources — Resource depletion • Exploitation of natural resources :: Species — Endangered species • Genetic diversity • Habitat destruction • Holocene extinction • Invasive species • Poaching • Pollinator decline • Species extinction • Threshold host density • Wildlife trade • Wildlife disease ::Energy conservation • Efficient energy use • ::Renewable energy • Renewable energy commercialization • * Environmental law - Environmental crime • Environmental justice • Polluter pays principle • Precautionary Principle• regulatory capture See also * Environmentalism * Index of environmental articles * List of conservation topics * List of environmental disasters * List of environmental organizations * List of population concern organizations * List of sustainability topics * Lists of environmental topics External links * 7 Environmental Problems That Are Worse Than We Thought | EarthFirst.com * Environmental Issues and Research Topics | AurumScience.com * Environmental Issues | GlobalIssues.com * 8 Most Dangerous Human Activities That Harm The Environment | The Energy Physics * A List of 10 Most Significant Environmental Threats That We are Going to Face in 21st Century | The Energy Physics (causes and effects) the doctor lives. Category:Rural issues Category:Urban issues